Total Drama Island Redo
by josiahthefox
Summary: My version of the first season of total drama.
1. Intro

This is my first story, sorry if the chapters are a little short.

I've been a reader on this site for a long time, and decided to try my hand at writing a story.

I chose total drama because I like it and feel it's easy to write about, since you can just do your own version.

Hope you like it.


	2. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers: Part 1

Camera pans around Camp Wawanakwa

Chris (voice-over): Ah, summer camp. A fond part of many people's childhood. Eating questionable food and sleeping with strangers is strangely satisfying. But not here

Camera pans to Chris standing on the dock

I'm Chris McLean, tv's best reality host, and today is the start of my new show. 22 random teens are coming to one summer camp on a small island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. They will spend the next 2-3 months here, or in some cases, a few days. Every 3 days, there will be a dramatic campfire ceremony, where on person will be eliminated. The last camper standing will win. One! Million! Dollars! Who will it be? To find out, watch. Total! Drama! Island!

*theme song plays*

Shot opens to chris still on the dock

Chris: It's time to start welcoming our campers. Oh, and by the way, only three pairs of two have met each other. Here's our first camper now, the bubbly girl with braces, Beth

Beth: OMG Chris! Its, like, just so great to be here

*Beth's confessional*

I've been homeschooled most of my life, and this is my first time out of northern Alberta. (chuckles). I'm worried

*End confessional*

Chris: Up next, the big guy with a bigger heart, DJ

DJ: Hey chris, thanks for lettin' me on the show

*DJ's confessional*

Y'know, I don't care if I win, I'm just here to meet people. If I can just better their lives, that's prize enough

*End confessional*

Chris: Creepy loner, Gwen

Gwen: Great intro (rolls eyes)

*Gwen's confessional*

I was told this was going to be at a resort. Not cool Chris.

*End confessional*

Geoff: Who's ready to par-tay!?

Chris: Party boy geoff

*Geoff's confessional*

I'm just here to have fun

*End confessional*

Chris: Hot blonde Lindsay

Lindsay: Thanks, Chip

*Lindsay's confessional*

(Facing back wall of confessional) I've got so many great qualities, like, what was it again?

*End confessional*

Heather: No need for an intro chris, (Chuckles) they'll know me soon enough

Chris: Heather

*Heather's confessional*

Most people will be like 'I just wanna have fun'. Yeah. Not me. I'm here to win.

*End confessional*

Chris: Straight outta juvie, Duncan

Duncan: Hey losers

*Duncan's confessional*

It was this or more juvie. This, has a prize

*End confessional*

Tyler: Incoming ( Crashes into dock)

Chris: Bumbling jock, Tyler

*Tyler's confessional*

I'm here for two reasons. One, to use my athletic skills to win, two, to use my athletic skills to meet hot chicks

*End confessional*

Harold: Really. A cruddy summer camp. Yes! I can truly show my skills.

Chris: Ubergeek, Harold

*Harold's confessional*

I was worried about the athletic challenges, but I went to summer camp for 8 years.

*End confessional*

Chris: Up-and-coming guitarist, Trent

Trent: Not bad for a summer camp

*Trent's confessional*

I've been to music camp. I this similar?

*End confessional*

Chris: Surfer chick Bridgette

Bridgette: There is a beach here right?

Chris: Yes. Whoa! (Chris narrowly avoids being hit by Bridgette's surfboard

Heather: Watch where your swingi- Urgh ( Heather avoids the surfboard, then is hit by the back of it)

*Bridgettes confessional*

So I'm a bit of a klutz. But I think I still have a chance to win

*End confessional*

Courtney: How did you win dweeb!

Noah: Because I let other people have a voice

Chris: Enemy student council candidates, Noah and Courtney

Courtney: Oh yes, Noah always goes first (Rolls eyes)

*Courtney's confessional*

I think that a competition like this is my chance to beat Noah for once.

*End confessional*

*Noah's confessional*

She's still mad I won the vote for president last year, but only because she's so bossy, she'd make it a dictatorship

*End confessional*

Chris: Sista with 'tude, Leshawna

Leshawna: Leshawna's in the house

*Leshawna's confessional*

I might be here to win, but I refuse to cheat. Win every time, that's a different story

*End confessional*

Harold: I've never met a girl like you. Big. Loud

Leshawna: And what does that mean? (Lunges at harold, Geoff and DJ rush to hold her back)

Harold: I-uh. That came out wrong

*Harold in confessional*

(facepalms) Stupid!

*End confessional*

Chris: BFFFLs who share a brain, Katie and Sadie

Katie: OMG Sadie! A summer camp. I always wanted to go to one.

Sadie: Really? Me too!

Both: EEEEEEEEE!

*Katie and Sadie's confessional*

Both: It was her idea

*End confessional*

Chris: Homeschooled farm boy, Eekiel. What's up dude

Ezekiel: I think I see a bird.

*Ezekiel's confessional*

I don't get out much. Or at all

*End confessional*

Chris: Wannabe ladies man, Cody

Cody: He-llo ladies

*Cody's confessional*

I mostly came here to get a girlfriend, but a million bucks would be nice too

*End confessional*

Chris: Female brute, Eva

Eva: You might as well leave now if you value your bones

*Eva's confessional*

Brute is an understatement

*End confessional*

Owen: WOO-HOO! This is gonna be awesome

Chris: Built like a bear, but dangerous as well, a koala, Owen.

*Owen's confessional*

Am I on tv? Awesome!

*End confessional*

Chris: Last but not least, eye-candy Justin, and his crazy ex, Izzy

Justin: Why is she here

Izzy: To win a million dollars, silly.

*Justin's confessional*

She scares me. A lot.

*End confessional*

*Izzy's confessional*

I may be crazy, but that doesn't mean I can't win

*End confessional*

Chris: Now that all of you are here, let's take a group photo. Say chee- wait, cap is on. Now, say chee- no film. Ok, finally, say chee- (Dock breaks)

Chris: Um, we'll be right back.

Shot opens to the campers sitting in the mess hall

Chris: (Pointing to Chef) This is the camp cook, Chef Hatchet, or just Chef

Chef: This is where I will cook whatever I feel like for you three times a day. You will eat it. Three times a day. Got it

All contestants: Sir yes sir

Jump to Noah eating at a table, Owen sits down with him

Owen: So you're a president

Noah: Ye-

Courtney: (Slams down tray) Unfortunately

Noah: (whispering to Owen) She's just mad she didn't win

Jump to Tyler, who sits down next to lindsay

Tyler: Hey cutie

Lindsay: Who, Me?

Tyler: Is anyone else here as gorgeous as you? Obviously not.

Lindsay: (Chuckles) Oh, Terrel

Scene jumps to the 22 campers and Chris at the campfire ring.

Chris: This is where every few days, you will eliminate someone, and also were right now, You'll learn your teams

Justin

Katie

Sadie

Heather

DJ

Trent

Leshawna

Cody

Beth

Geoff

Courtney

You are… The Screaming Gophers

Which means

Harold

Duncan

Tyler

Bridgette

Ezekiel

Gwen

Owen

Lindsay

Izzy

Noah

Eva

You are… The Killer Bass

Noah: Great names Chris

Chris: Shut! It! Bass, you're to the left of the mess hall. Gophers to the right. Girls on the side closer to the mess hall for both. You have ½ hour to unpack. Now Go.

Scene jumps to the cabins

Lindsay: (Screams)

Tyler: What is it? (rushing over)

Camera pan to giant cockroach in the middle of the cabin floor

Tyler: I'll get it

Duncan: No need. (Pulls hatchet out of bag and chops cockroach in half)

Lindsay: Thanks, Darnell

Tyler: I could've done that to.

Lindsay: It's ok Terrence

Chris: (over intercom) All campers, in their swimsuits, to the main lodge immediately

Camera jumps to everyone standing in front of the main lodge

Chris: Alright everyone, follow me. It's time for your first challenge

DJ: I'm worried

Leshawna: It's the first challenge, how hard can it be

Jump to campers and chris standing atop a cliff

Leshawna: Oh s***

Chris: Our first challenge is cliff diving. Next time on. Total! Drama! Island

Next time, The first challenge and elimination. Please comment/review so I can make any needed changes. Thanks to anyone who reads this.


	3. Episode 2: Not so happy campers part 2

Scene opens to chris standing on the dock

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Island, We introduced the campers to our viewers, and each other (Shots of Noah with Owen, Tyler with Lindsay, and others flash across the screen). We also showed them around camp. (Shots of random places in camp, such as the mess hall and cabins) Last but not least, we showed them their first challenge. (The campers standing atop the cliff is shown) Today, we will have our first challenge, and elimination, here on Total! Drama! Island!

*Theme song plays*

Open to campers standing atop the cliff

Courtney: This can't be legal

Chris: This is a reality show. We don't need to follow all the laws. Just some, and this ain't one

Beth: And if we don't jump?

Chris: So glad you asked. This isn't the whole challenge. First, you need to jump off the cliff and land in the small circle in the water that is roped off. If you jump, you get a crate of parts for a hot tub. If you don't, you get a crate of chicken hats. So the more that jump, the lighter each team's crate will be. Also, the team that has more people jump gets carts to pull the crates in. Once you get back to camp you have 3 hours to build the hot tub. At the end of the three hours, I will examine both hot tubs, the team with the better hot tub wins, and the other team sends someone home. Got it?

Noah: Yes, captain sadist

Chris: Very funny, Noah. Now get to jumping

Owen: I can't do this, I'll die.

Noah: Dude, You're so fat you'll hurt the water

*Owen's confessional*

Noah's kinda funny, and although the water can't actually get hurt, he is right that i'm so _*ahem* _'large' that I practically have natural armor.

*end confessional*

Katie, Sadie, and Geoff are shown jumping

Chris: That's 3 for the Screaming Gophers, Bass, you might want to get going.

Tyler, Duncan, Eva, and Izzy are shown jumping

Chris: And just like that, the Bass take the lead

Courtney: Can you can it with the play by play!

Chris: I'm the host. Kinda my job.

Noah: Hey Courtney, already forget you're not in charge

*Courtney shoves Noah of the cliff*

Chris: The Bass are-

Courtney: SHUT! IT!

Chris: Don't tell me what to do, or you'll be eliminated.

Courtney: Fine

Trent, Cody, Harold, and Ezekiel are shown jumping

Chris: It has been 1 hour since we started, and the Bass lead 8 to 5. Yet to jump for the Gophers are DJ, Heather, Beth, Justin, Courtney, and Leshawna. Yet to jump for the Bass are Gwen, Owen and Lindsay

Beth: Sorry, I just can't.

Lindsay: Me Neither.

Chris: Ok, here's your hats.

Beth and Lindsay walk down to the base of the cliff.

Heather: As long as those three don't jump, we'll be fine. See ya.

Leshawna: And what's that supposed to mean?

Heather. I will not get my hair wet.

Justin. Yeah me neither.

Heather: No. you're jumping.

Leshawna picks up Heather

Heather: Put me down!

Leshawna. Okay.

Leshawna drops Heather off the cliff

Heather: You are so dea-ummf

Heather sticks her head out of the water. Only for leshawna to land on her

Dj: I just can't. I'm too scared.

Bridgette: Hey DJ, I know it looks tough. Let's go together.

DJ: Ok

Bridgette and DJ jump together.

Eva: Hey surfer girl, i don't want to see you helping the enemy ever again. Understand?

Bridgette: I was just trying to be nime

Eva: No being nice, you're a Bass. And if bass are not loyal. They go belly up

Bridgette: Okaaaay

*Bridgette's confessional*

I'm not the only one who just saw that right? This is gonna be a long eight weeks.

*End confessional*

Geoff: Thanks for helping Dj, that was awesome. You're awesome

*Bridgette's confessional*

Maybe it won't be so bad

*End confessional*

Chris: 4 contestants are yet to jump. 2 from each team. Who will win, find out, after the break

Chris: We're back now, and Justin, Courtney, Owen, and Gwen are still at the top.

Owen: Well, I'll probably die, but here goes nothing.

Owen Jumps

Owen: This was a mistake! This was a mistake! AHHHHHHHH!

Owen hits the water, causing a massive wave.

Chris: And with that … showing, the bass have a 1 point lead

Justin: As long as Gwen doesn't jump, which I don't think she will, we'll win. See ya.

Courtney: What do you mean by 'see ya'

Justin: I'm not jumping.

Courtney: Yes you are, we need another to win

Justin: Then you jump.

Courtney: I was planni-

Justin pushes Courtney off the cliff

Justin: Hat please

Justin takes a hat and walks down the mountain

Chris: With that, If Gwen jumps, the Bass will win part one.

Gwen: Okay, let's do this.

Gwen jumps

Chris: The Bass win the carts.

Bass (collectively): Alright!

Courtney: Hey Gophers. If you're upset, blame Justin

Cody: You're being a little harsh, we still have a chance to win this

Chris: The Bass have their carts, and the gophers get a 5-minute head start. Go.

Duncan: Wait, why do they get a head start

Chris: Because I feel like it.

Katie: This is like, so awesome, they won, but we get the head start.

Sadie: Omigosh! I was just thinking the same thing

Katie: We're, like, so in sync.

Sadie: Like, I know right.

Heather: Hey, brain shares, can you just shut it and work.

Trent: That was a little harsh, but Heather's right. We need to get to work

Chris: Gophers, now's your turn. Go.

Harold heads for a cart, but Duncan shoves him out of the way

Harold: Watch where you're going idiot, we're on the same team.

Duncan: I know, but I don't think a toothpick can pull one alone. Go with farm boy over there.

Ezekiel: I can do it just fine.

Duncan: Fine then. Help Tyler.

Tyler: I can do it too.

Tyler flexes, and the cart falls on his foot.

Jump to the bass, pushing their crates along the path

Heather: I can hear them catching up. Camp isn't far from here, in fact I can see the mess hall. So, GET A MOVE ON!

Geoff: Chill out, we just need to-

Izzy: Outta my way.

Izzy shoves Geoff off the side of the path.

Geoff: Changed my mind. Hurry.

The gophers arrive at camp with the carts

Harold: Wait, how are we supposed to open these.

Chris: I don't know. Use you're-

Eva punches the crate open

Chris: That works, I guess.

The Gophers arrive at camp

Heather: Move it people, get those crates open, and start building now.

Noah: And how do we do that, Miss high-and-mighty

Heather: I don't know, just find a way.

Eva pulls open the last crate for the bass

Eva: Alright, start building

Heather: They're building already. Did you hear me say hurry?

Cody: Chill out, we've got one crate left.

Chris: You know what else you have left, two hours.

Time lapse of the teams building the hot tubs is shown

Chris: you have 2 minutes left.

Courtney: Justin, you haven't done anything yet, we have just one nail left.

Justin: Sorry, but I'm a model, so I don't do manual labor, too dangerous.

Courtney: I don't care, you're helping.

Courtney shoves the hammer towards Justin, dropping it on his foot.

Justin: You-you-you. That could have ruined my model career.

Justin jumps at Courtney, attempting to punch her.

Dj, Trent, Geoff, and Leshawna run at the two to pry them apart

Chris: Times up! Bass, you're up first.

Chris inspects the Bass' hot tub

Chris: Nice, it seems to be next to perfect. Gophers, you'll need a miracle to beat the Bass

Chris inspects the gophers' tub, and it falls apart.

Chris: We have a winner.

Cut to the campers eating in the mess hall.

Ezekiel: Yeah it makes sense that we won.

Owen: Yeah. Cause we're awesome.

Ezekiel: No. It's cause we got more guys

Eva grapes zeke by the neck and lifts him up

Bridgette: What's that supposed to mean?

Geoff: Chill out, at least he didn't say that guys are smarter than girls.

Ezekiel: But they are.

Duncan: Dude, just shut it. You've screwed up, come with me.

Cut to the Gophers at the elimination ceremony

Chris: At most summer camps, marshmallows symbolize, well, nothing. They're just a tasty snack. Here, they symbolize life. If i call your name, come get a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, to the boat of losers, and can never come back. Ever.

Leshawna

Katie

Sadie

Trent

DJ

Geoff

Beth

Heather

Cody.

That leaves just Courtney, and Justin

Justin. You did absolutely nothing, in either challenge

Courtney. You were bossy, and very harsh on Justin

*Justin's confessional*

I'm too hot. No one would vote for me. Right?

*end confessional*

*Courtney's confessional*

I can't go home first. Noah can't beat me.

*end confessional*

Chris: This is very close, 5-6. The final marshmallow goes to …

Courtney

Courtney: I knew it.

Justin: But-but-but. I'm hot

Leshawna: Yeah, but you ain't no team player.

Chris: Boat of losers is thataway.

Justin is shown sadly walking to the boat, which leaves as soon as he steps on.

Chris: We just sent our first camper home, but only one can win, so 20 still need to go. Who will be the next one out. Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island

* End of episode 2*

Thanks for reading! Please comment if you have feedback, and sorry that my uploads have been all over the place. I'll try to get more consistent. See ya.

Votes

Justin: Courtney

Katie: Courtney

Sadie: Courtney

Heather: Courtney

DJ: Justin

Trent: Justin

Leshawna: Justin

Cody: Justin

Beth: Courtney

Geoff: Justin

Courtney: Justin


End file.
